Techniques to exploit a detection principle that was used to screen carcinogens with a swnsitivity and specificity of 88 percent are described with utilize the detection principile to monitor the workplace for biohazadous chemicals. The principle is based upon the electrophilic properaties of mutagens, carcinogens and teratogens that interact with the genetic-informational biomolecules DNA AND RNA. The electro-philicity of the genetically damaging chemicals is measured by the rate and which these chemicals attach quasifree electrons. The unique transport and reaction properaties of quasifree electrons provide a biochemical-physical basis for electronically measuring biohazadous chemicals, and methods to develop area and personnel biohazard monitors are proposed. The electronic detection methods are ideally suited for use in conjunction with high performance (pressure) liquid chromatography of HPLC, the most rapidly growing analytical technique. Cobining the sensitivity and specificity of a quasifree electron detector with the flexibility and speed of HPLC would reduceour exposuore to many exogenous biohazards and permit more equitable regulation of such hazards.